


his side of the story

by watchmyback



Series: sasusaku month [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, damn u sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmyback/pseuds/watchmyback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he couldn’t conjure up regret over missed gratitude for anyone but her. // (sasuke leaves the village, sasuke's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	his side of the story

When she cried in front of him, it was somewhat of a relief.  

He knew that was wrong of him to feel but, try as he might, he couldn't exactly change it.  Her cries rang clearly through the empty street, the only sound on the soft wind.  To his relief (and distress), they seemed to slowly morph into broken sobs.  If she really was this upset, he should be too.  After all, she was crying for him because she cared about him.  If he really cared about her, her tears wouldn't make him content.  

But Sasuke Uchiha knew himself to be a selfish being, and that is exactly what they did.

He was truly despicable.  But the way Sakura was crying, you’d think he saved the entire village.  True, he had saved her a few times, but he’d just told her he was leaving to join the enemy.  Besides, Sakura had saved him several times in return.  They seemed to be on equal ground in that respect...she didn’t owe him anything, didn’t owe him...this.

With a jolt, he realized he’d never thanked her aloud.  She’d certainly given thanks to him a million times over.  A quiver of hesitant guilt curled around his heart at the thought.  Quite honestly, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d thanked anyone (that is, for something important).  Even stranger, he couldn’t conjure up regret over missed gratitude for anyonebut her.  

His relationship with Sakura was far different from any other.  He and Naruto's bond was steeped in camaraderie and competition.  All his interactions with Kakashi were colored by hesitant, yet present, respect.  

But what did Sakura's presence give him?  There was that element of camaraderie, but truthfully she did not compete on the same level he and Naruto were rushing towards.  More often than not, he avoided her compliments.  He forgot the favors she did him.  It was simply easier that way; facing them for what they truly were was far too...uncomfortable.

While Sakura may have once mindlessly adored him, he could still hear her shrieking in his ear when the curse mark took hold.  He knew the feel of her body shaking with sobs as he drifted back into consciousness; he could hazily see her sandals framing the the one-tail as it lunged for him.  Whether he wanted her to or not, she knew more about him than anyone else simply because she was always paying attention to him.  

She knew him well and she was still crying for him.  He doubted that she knew him well enough to know that he was pleased.  

He knew Naruto was there for him to clash with and Kakashi was there to guide him (or at least, attempt to).  At that moment, he allowed himself to realize that Sakura was there to care.  

There would be no one else to sleep by his hospital bedside if she was not there to do it.

In an instant, he was behind her.  He took in her animated image, her pale frame shaking with emotion in the moonlight.  For a moment, he tried to memorize how it felt to be around someone who truly cared for him.  It seemed it would be a long, long time before he would experience it again.  

This was his decision.  

It was too much to tell her.  Worse, even if he was able to express the sentiment, she'd only be more determined to deter him.  

So he settled for something less.  It wasn't quite enough, but then again, neither was he.  Sakura still seemed to like him alright, though.  Maybe it would be enough for her.

"Sakura...thank you."


End file.
